Makoto Tachibana
Makoto is Haruka's best friend, and is also a second-year in the same class as Haruka. Unlike Haruka, he is more outgoing and often speaks up for Haruka. He developed a fear of the ocean due to a traumatic incident in which an old fisherman, whom Makoto greatly idolized, drowned in a typhoon alongside many others. He is captain of the swim club. His swimming style is backstroke. Personality He is nice and considerate to others. However, he is weak-hearted and gets scared easily Appearance Makoto is tall (183cm) with green eyes, brown hair, and a swimmers build. Role (in anime) A 2nd year in high school who is both Haruka’s childhood friend and best friend. He understands Haruka very well and often speaks in his place. With his gentle and sympathetic personality, he is the tallest among the five, but has a cowardly side as well. In middle school, he joined the same swim club as Haruka but also dropped out when Haruka quit the club. Ever since then, he tiptoes around Haruka on the subject of swimming, choosing not to touch upon it, but when Nagisa joins their high school, the swim club is founded and Makoto becomes its captain on Nagisa’s recommendation. At their training camp, he is saved by Haruka when he almost drowns in the ocean, and in that moment he reveals the feeling he had kept inside until then, about how he wants to swim with Haruka one more time. After that, he continues to watch over Haruka and the others, and in the prefectural tournament finals, he swims once more with Haruka, Rin, and the others. Trivia *'Birthday:' November 17 **This makes his Zodiac sign a Scorpio. *'Height:' 183cm Weight: 73kg *'Family:' Father, Mother, Two younger twin siblings (a brother and sister) *'Hobby:' Playing with his siblings *'Favorite food:' Curry (Green curry), Chocolate *'Best subjects:' Japanese Language, Worst subjects: English, Art **This can be compared to Haru's worst subject being English and best being Art *'Specialty:' Things that require stamina, Physical work **However, in one episode he is seen being winded when walking up a large flight of stairs, while Nagisa, Rei, and Haru appear to be fine. *Makoto’s hobby is playing with his twin siblings Ren and Ran. The gentle older brother Makoto is well-liked by the both of them. *Makoto’s gaze often focuses on Haruka, whose unreliable existence needs a lot of looking after. From seeing how he immediately notices when something has occurred to Haruka, you can tell just how much the weight of Haruka is on Makoto’s mind. *Having been shown by Rin a sight he had never seen before, and wishing for Rin to remember that time again, we saw a serious expression on Makoto that is different from his usual gentle one. *In contrast to his kind personality, his swimming style is dynamic, like a ferocious killer whale. *Makoto is also a main character in the manga Splash Free!, which features Haru, Rin, Nagisa, and Makoto as children.